1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system for increasing the battery life for an electric vehicle. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system for increasing the fuel mileage for a hybrid vehicle by using solar energy.
2. Related Art
Electric vehicles are typically driven using charge stored in a battery, with the battery charged by an AC outlet plug in system. Hybrid vehicles are driven by a combination of a battery powered electric motor and a fuel burning motor. Batteries of the electric motor in either drive system can be recharged by regenerative braking to increase the miles the vehicle can travel per charge for a battery powered system alone, or the miles per gallon the vehicle can travel for a hybrid system. It is desirable to provide additional systems to charge the battery to increase the battery life for an electric vehicle, or the fuel mileage of a hybrid vehicle.